


Roses Out

by metalshootingstar



Category: Knives Out (2019), Schitt's Creek, crossover - Fandom
Genre: AU - Adelina is Marta's mom, Forgiveness, Light Angst, M/M, Old Friends, Vomit Mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22252687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalshootingstar/pseuds/metalshootingstar
Summary: Marta brings her mother Adelina to Schitt's Creek, and she and David reconcile...and he learns some things about his old friend.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Kudos: 34





	Roses Out

"Ew David, Marta doesn't wanna kiss you you're gross." Said ten year old Alexis, as she looked at her brother. Marta giggled, as her mother Adelina was in the kitchen making them her delicious enchiladas for supper. She loved coming over to the Rose's house. Her mother was against it at first, but after seeing how well they got along she allowed it. Her sister Alice didn't want to be friends with them, they were the rich kids and Marta and her sister were not. Her sister claimed that the Roses didn't actually care about her or her mom but..Marta knew otherwise. She knew that David and Alexis were her best friends. David whose thirteen leans in and kisses Marta on the cheek making her blush.

"Ew! Now you gave her germs! Come on Marta lets go clean your face." Said Alexis standing. Marta stood, but she didn't follow Alexis out instead she looked at David. He'd wanted to kiss her because someone in his class said he was a bad kisser and he'd wanted to test out his skills. Marta smiled softly and gently kissed his lips making him pause and immediately go red. She laughed as he exclaimed.

"Marta! That was incorrect! I wasn't ready!" He grumbled lightly as he wiped his lips and the ten year old blinked innocently and he paused. "Was I a good kisser?"

"No your mouth was sloppy." She giggled and he gasped.

"I'm gonna get you for that!" He exclaimed and Marta screamed happily, and she and Alexis immediately ran from David. The three kids happily playing together, when her mother's voice rang out

"Ven a comer!" They rushed over and Alexis and David immediately hugged her mother who chuckled softly, and smiled at the two children who were immediately chattering away and talking to her. Marta knew that Alice was wrong. That they were loved by the Roses

2 Years Later

"What do you mean you were fired?" Asked Marta.

"Well Mrs. Rose said that, Alexis and David were too old for a nanny anymore, so I was let go." Said Adelina softly, as she gently ran a hand through her daughter's hair.

"See? They didn't care about mom, she was just a nanny to them." Said her sister bitterly, and Marta immediately glared at her sister before her mother could say anything.

"No you're wrong, David and Alexis are my friends! They love mommy, and they love me! You're just mad because no one likes you!" She yelled, through teary eyes. Because she knows she was right, she knows that Alice is wrong, because all those sleepovers in Alexis' room, all those times playing dolls, all those games played with David and Alexis, all those promises, and words of comfort, all those times sleeping as her mom read them stories, they couldn't have been a lie. They just couldn't be. So Marta ran from the house, she ran and ran having memorized the way after going so many times. She runs to the mansion...and the security guard whose seen her with her mother looks at her with pity in his eyes.

"Marta, are you alright?" He asked.

"I want to see David and Alexis." She says, with a sniff.

"Well, Alexis isn't home right now but I think David is, does your mother know you're here?" He asked. She shook her head as he opened the gate. "Ok you go on in and I'll let her know you're here."

She nods in thanks before running into the courtyard, running up the steps and she knocks on the door. One of the maids answers and she dashes in past her. Running straight upstairs and she sees David there with someone, a boy.

"David?" She asks curiously.

"Whose that?" Asked the boy, he's tall with slicked back blond hair, dressed in clothes that look so expensive, and David looks at her. He sees her standing there, and he looks back at the boy...before looking at Marta. " Is she one of the help's kids? She smells like it."

"Leave her alone." Said David, "She's just...some kid ok I don't know." Said David in frustration

"I thought we were friends." Said Marta softly.

"Why, because your mom worked here? We were never friends."He replied...and Marta's heart shattered. Her eyes widened, and she looked down before walking away. She walked outside, where her mom was. and she hugged her mom, crying. Because Alice was right.

Marta stands there outside of Rose Apothecary, she hopes this is the right place. Her mother beside her, gently holds her hand and gives it a tight squeeze. They enter the store, and see a man standing there at the register going over some paperwork.

"Hi, may I help you?" He asks,

"Yes, are you Patrick?" Asks her mother, and the man is taken aback by this question. "My name is Adelina Cabrera."

"Hi, it's wonderful to meet you." Says the man, his features softening as he looks at her mother fondly. She smiles as he goes over to shake her mother's hand who ends up hugging him instead. Marta took a step outside, to give them some space to talk when she sees David and a dark haired woman, David stops and looks at her like he's seen a ghost. She clears her throat and looks down.

"David."

"Marta, hi I...I'm so sorry about-"

"I just came to drop off my mom. She's in the store with Patrick, we already checked into the motel well she did. I'm not staying for very long." Said Marta and David sighed softly.

"I understand, I'd like it if you stayed." Said David, and immediately without meaning to she says.

"Why because my mom worked for you?We were never friends."Said Marta, she knows its not like her. A part of her wants to smile and hug him and catch him up on everything, just like old times. But she remembers those cruel words, and those words hurt more than what the Thrombies did to her. Because She knew, she always knew they never really liked her but with the Roses...she had actually believed they cared about her. She had believed they were friends and he had denounced her. That hurt worse...far worse. She sighs before brushing past him and David sighed as he watched her walk into the cafe. She sighed and sat down trying to calm herself.

"Hi can I get you something?" Asked a waitress, whose nametag reads ' Twyla'

"Uh, just water thanks." Said Marta with a smile. When Twyla leaves, there's the dark haired woman David was with and suddenly Marta wants to be anywhere but there right now. The woman goes over and sits across from her. "Can I help you?"

"Just wanted to talk about...David, I'm his best friend, Stevie." Says Stevie, with a light smile.

"I thought the same thing once too. I'm Marta" Said Marta softly, "My mom was David and Alexis' nanny, and she loved them very very much. I used to go over to their house all the time. We used to play together and have sleepovers...but then one day, I found out it was all a lie. They never cared about me or my mom. I'm sorry, that..that just slipped out and-"

"Oh no it's..it's ok." Said Stevie, who know understood the sudden outburst. "But, David and Alexis...they talk about your mom, and they miss her. He told me about you. He feels sorry about what happened and what he said. Look, the person he was..isn't who he is anymore, he's changed for the better."

"Well, he can tell me that himself." Said Marta, as Twyla came by with her water.

"Will you listen?" She asked, and Marta took in a deep breath before nodding. Ok fine she'd listen, Stevie stood up and opened the door allowing David to come in. He sheepishly went over and sat down infront of her.

"David." Said Marta softly.

"Marta. I'm sorry, about what I said that day. I...I don't know what I was thinking at the time but I shouldn't have said what I did. I was angry and...and I'm so sorry. You deserved better. But...I always thought we were friends, Alexis and I both did and we missed you a lot. I would very much like us to be friends again, and for you to be at my wedding with your mom." Said David and Marta sees the genuine sincerity in his eyes. For a moment, she remembers a childhood of laughter and happiness, and she sighs. Stevie excuses herself deciding to give them a moment alone and even without Stevie there she can see how genuine David is.

"I missed you too and I would very much like us to be friends again...I just want to know, why you did what you did because I won't bullshit you. It hurt. I always thought we were friends and then you did that." She replied and he nods wincing.

"I'm sorry, I...I was angry, that your mom was leaving because I loved Adelina and it felt like she was abandoning me and..I don't know seeing you there? It was easier to do what I always do and self sabotage...and push you away...and I'm so sorry. But who I was then is not who I am now. I'd very much like to be friends again." He replied softly and sincerely. She smiles and takes his hand in hers and he smiles back at her placing his other hand over hers.

"Did you ever get better at kissing by the way?" She teases.

"Yes I have, and regardless of what Patrick will tell you I do not have a sloppy mouth." He replied, and she giggles.

"Actually now that you mention it, I do remember that kiss on the cheek being very poor and sloppy." She teases, and he gasps in mock offense.

"Ok, wow so you've become ruder." He says in exaggeration, and she chuckles. He smiles at her, having missed this. Genuine friendship, and genuine love. "So what's been going on with you?"

"So um, I became a nurse..."

Thus she told them everything about the Thrombeys, the investigation, and how she was now rich because of it. All of those events, with David listening in horror at all that she'd faced. In turn David told her about Eli embezzling his family's money, coming to Schitt's Creek, Patrick, everything...and yet there's a flash of pain in her eyes when he told her about what his family went through.

"What's wrong?" Asked David in concern.

"I met Eli recently actually." She replied, and David sat up straighter.

"I'm sorry what?" He asked, and she's not throwing up..which means she's not lying. He knows that tell all too well.

"A couple weeks ago..."

Marta was sitting in the study, making a pretty pattern with the Go pieces. It's a lazy sunday morning, and it was on days like this she missed Harlan. Sometimes she still remembers their games, she sighs before looking up as Alice comes in telling her that someone's here to see her. She stands up but..when her sister leaves she sees Eli there and Marta recognizes him. Eli Vanderhoff, the financial executor of the Rose family estate. She remembers seeing him a couple of times, and she knows what he did. Her gaze drifts to the phone. She knows she can just call Blanc and get the authorities here. But she wants to see what he has to say first.

"What're you doing here?" She asked.

"Is that a way to greet an old friend Marta? I heard what happened. Tragic what happened to poor Harlan, y'know he used to play golf with me and Johnny sometimes? Small world isn't it." Said Eli, as he stepped into the office and shut the door behind him. "I just came to congratulate you and offer my services in exchange for protection from you, against the authorities."

"Why so you can embezzle my money like you did to the Roses?" Asked Marta bitterly.

"Don't tell me you still care about those people." Said Eli, and Marta just looks at him with those brown eyes.

"I don't." She responds, and her eyes widen as she brushes past him and immediately vomits into a potted plant making him chuckle.

"I remember that, Johnny and I used to have a laugh about that at least I did. " He replied as she coughed and glared at him. "Honestly though Marta, you should be on my side. The Roses did nothing but screw us over, and we did nothing to them. Your poor mother loved them, she gave them the best years of her life and they just tossed her aside when they didn't need her anymore. They didn't give an ounce of a damn about her...they didn't care about me, we should help each oth-"

"No." Said Marta simply, much to his surprise. "I am not going to hurt my friends by helping you. Maybe Alexis and David didn't care like I thought they did, maybe Mr. and Mrs. Rose only saw my mother as someone to take care of their of their kids for them. But what you did was wrong and I'm not going to help you."

"Marta please, you could go back and David and Alexis wouldn't even know your name." Said Eli,

"Maybe not...but I will never forget them." Said Marta, with resolve. She reached for the phone, and he sneered at her before walking away. She called in the tip that Eli was in the country to Blanc, before sighing as she sat down.

"He was gone by the time the police got there, and I'm so sorry I should have just called when he got there and...I'm sorry."

"It's ok, I mean it's not because he got away but the important thing is you didn't get hurt and...I know without a doubt that you're my friend. Thank you." He said sincerely, and she smiled. They looked up, when Patrick and her mom walked in. Immediately David hugged her mother and Adelina hugged David tightly. Marta smiled warmly and looked up at Patrick and Stevie who looked at her almost as though not knowing what to say to her.

"Oh Stevie, Patrick, this is my second best friend Marta." Said David wrapping an arm around Marta.

"I've been demoted?" She teases lightly.

"Sadly yes, by Stevie." Said David teasingly, and Marta looks up at Patrick.

"In that case Patrick, would you like to hear about all of the embarrassing David stories I've saved up over the years?" She replied, as she went over and stood next to Patrick who chuckled.

"I would very much like that actually." Said Patrick.

"This is why you're demoted." Said David making them chuckle and Adelina smiled before lightly kissing David's cheek.

"Lla, lla vamos how about we all just sit and catch up. You have a wedding to tell us about." Said Adelina warmly, and they sat. David telling Adelina everything and Marta smiled at them from the corner of her eye. She smiles as she talks to Stevie and Patrick, getting to know David's other friends...her new best friends.


End file.
